Sweetheart
by LOLMFAO
Summary: Pembunuh bisa menghantuimu, mengasihanimu


**W**arning: AU, OOC (mungkin)

* * *

Hetalia World Series © coretguecoret Hidekazu Himaruya

Bekas luka pada dadanya terlihat timbul dan pucat, menimbulkan urat seukuran sehelai benang. Luka itu berawal beberapa senti dari puting kanannya, lalu melengkung dan melengkung lagi kembali ke titik awal luka itu bermula. Bentuknya menyerupai hati.

Alfred memang punya banyak luka, tapi luka berbentuk hati itu yang akan paling diingatnya. Tulang iga yang patah tak akan sembuh dengan sempurna, selamanya akan memberikan rasa sakit. Tidak seperti bekas luka yang lain.

Telepon berdering. Alfred menoleh perlahan, tahu apa maksud telepon itu.

Hanya ada dua orang yang meneleponnya; mantan istrinya dan mantan rekan kerjanya. Tadi pagi Lili meneleponnya, menanyakan kabarnya dan berbasa-basi sebentar. Jadi ini pasti dari Arthur. Alfred melirik sekilas layar teleponnya, nomor yang tertera di layar adalah nomor Arthur—persis seperti dugaannya.

Ia mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo," jawabnya. Bukan ini situasi yang dia rencanakan. Ia duduk di ruang tamu dalam kegelapan. Ia duduk disitu selama beberapa jam, dan matahari sekarang mulai tenggelam. Ia tak mau repot menyalakan lampu, toh apartemen dengan perabot seadanya dan karpet kotor itu, terlihat lebih baik dalam kegelapan.

Arthur berbicara dengan suara keras, jelas ia sedang emosi sekarang. "Dia mengambil korban baru."

Jam analog yang terpasang di dinding apartemen terus berdetak meramaikan ruangan suram tersebut. Tak, tak, tak bunyinya. Sebenarnya jam tersebut terlambat 25 menit, tapi Alfred tak mau repot-repot membetulkannya. Yang ia perlukan hanya menambahkan waktu untuk mengetahui waktu sebenarnya. "Jadi... Dia mau mengumpulkan pasukan lama kita." ujar Alfred. Sebelumnya ia mengatakan pada Arthur ia mau bergabung kembali, asalkan ia mau menyetujui syarat yang Alfred ajukan. Alfred memandangi map berisi dokumen yang dikirimi Arthur berminggu-minggu sebelumnya. Map itu ada di pangkuannya: foto, nama, keterangan lokasi dan waktu pembunuhan remaja-remaja yang menjadi korban terselip di dalamnya.

"Begitulah. Sudah dua tahun, aku mengatakan pada mereka kau sudah pulih."

"Heh," Alfred tersenyum dalam kegelapan. "Jadi, kau berbohong."

"Hanya mencoba berpikir positif. Kau berhasil menangkap Elizaveta Hedervary, dan dia membuat semua orang ketakutan. Orang baru ini? Dia baru membunuh tiga orang dan dia baru saja menculik korban baru."

"Natalia-lah yang menangkapku, bukan aku." Sebuah kotak obat yang terbuat dari tembaga berbentuk segi empat tergeletak disamping segelas kopi. Meja kopi yang terbuat dari kayu ek, penuh goresan, semuanya barang-barang usang yang sudah ada sejak Alfred datang ke apartemen ini.

"Tapi kau selamat." jeda sesaat. "Ingat?"

Dengan sebuah entakan lembut ibu jarinya ia membuka kotak obat tersebut, mengeluarkan 3 pil berwarna putih. _Aspirin_. "Jabatanku?" ia meneguk tiga pil itu sekaligus bersama dengan kopi, merasakan pil-pil tersebut meluncur ke tenggorokannya.

"Pengawas pasukan."

Satu syarat lagi. Yang terpenting. "Dan reporternya?"

"Aku tak suka ini." kata Arthur.

Alfred menunggu, masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Arthur pasti mau menuruti kemauannya. Arthur mau melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Dia sempurna. Aku jamin kau menyukainya" Arthur meyakinkan. "Ia mantan reporter koran _New York Times_, dan sekarang ia bekerja untuk koran lokal. Rambutnya dicat hijau envy."

"Begitu." kata Alfred. Ia menyentuh map berisi dokumen yang ada di pangkuannya, mengeluarkan isinya. Matanya mulai terbiasa dalam gelap dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat foto-foto korban, sebelum terbunuh dan setelah terbunuh. Ia membayangkan korban yang ditemukan terkubur dalam lumpur hingga menutupi dada, luka berbentuk lambang zodiak di dada kiri atau leher, dan kulit memerah yang melepuh.

"Berapa usia korban?" tanya Alfred.

"Lima belas. Menghilang saat perjalanan pulang dari minimarket. Sepeda yang ia gunakan belum ditemukan." Arthur menelan ludahnya. "Kami belum menemukan petunjuk apapun."

"Sudah mengeluarkan peringatan?" tanya Alfred.

"Yah, sudah. Kami juga sudah mengerahkan anjing pelacak." jawab Arthur.

"Bagus," Alfred menyesap sedikit kopinya. "Berapa lama korban menghilang.?"

"Tiga setengah jam yang lalu."

_Terlambat, korban itu sudah tewas_, pikir Alfred. Tiga jam adalah waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menyiksa korban hingga tewas.

"Kirimkan aku mobil seperempat jam lagi."

"Tidak," sergah Arthur setekah terdiam. "Satu jam lagi."

"Baiklah."

Alfred tetap duduk dalam gelap selama beberapa menit setelah menutup telepon. Sunyi. Tak ada bunyi hentakan kaki atau suara teriakan anak kecil dari lantai atas, hanya ada suara mobil yang meluncur dalam hujan. Ia menoleh ke arah jam analog dan mengalkulasi waktu. Sekarang pukul 08.23 PM dan korban sudah menghilang tiga setengah jam yang lalu. Ia merasa hangat dan sedikit pusing. Ia merasa mengantuk, sangat mengantuk.

Ia tertidur.

Dan bayang-bayang itu kembali lagi.

* * *

**A/N**: Terinspirasi dari buku catatan pembuat profil FBI. Jangan anggap gue gila karena menempatkan fic ini di rating T –dilempar batu-.


End file.
